


Timeless (England X Female!Reader X Spain)

by LordDorkpi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reincarnation, Romantic Soulmates, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordDorkpi/pseuds/LordDorkpi
Summary: Reincarnation wasn't something they believed in until they met you. You have captured their hearts and conquered death, way to go! However, you don't remember ever meeting them! Even if you don't remember, they remember you! Can love truly conquer time? Or are they doomed to lose you again?
Relationships: America & Canada & England & France (Hetalia), America & England (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), England & Spain (Hetalia), England (Hetalia)/Reader, England/Spain (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), North Italy & Rome & South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. An Unforgettable Day

1630 CE

* * *

* * *

Today was your 17th Birthday, a special day indeed! Today was also the day you told two immortal men how you felt. Arthur Kirkland -the personification of England- and Antonio Fernández Carriedo -the personification of Spain- were two men you fell deeply for. Unlike your posh mother, who wanted you to marry some rich man like a king or duke, you preferred men you knew and that had a soft touch to them. The British gentlemen and the smooth-talking Spaniard were obvious picks compared to the perverted Frenchman or the annoying Prussian! As I was saying before, you were going to tell Arthur and Antonio how you felt on the beautiful coast this very evening. You planned on changing these men's lives. Yet, you didn't know that Fate decided a different way of changing them.

You sat on the sandy beaches, waiting for the loves of your life to meet you. The sun was just setting over the horizon on this fine day. The sky was a mixture of pinks, yellows, oranges, and even soft violets. Arthur wore a soft suit made from beautiful green cloth as a poor man would. Antonio looked more like a pirate: a fancy white dress shirt, dark brown pants -almost black, black boots, and a simple red cloth to be used as a belt. You were in a lovely (Favorite Color) dress, victorian style like many women.  
"(Your Name), you look ravishing" Arthur smiled.  
"Si mi Amor, a beautiful maiden such as yourself shouldn't be alone on a beach!" Antonio smiled. You giggled softly, at the two men.  
"Ah, but I wanted to make sure I found the perfect spot!" You smiled. Arthur walked closer.  
"Perfect spot for what, love?" He softly caressed your cheek. You leaned into his touch. Everything was so perfect.  
"The perfect spot to tell you both I l-"

**BANG!**

It all happened so fast, you didn't know what even happened. At first, it was just some loud noise of a gun going off. But Antonio's facial reactions said something else. You could see him calling for you, but no words left his soft lips. Arthur helped you down to the once yellow sands, which were now stained red with blood. You looked down to see your dress stained with red blood, seeping from a wound at your chest. That's when you first felt the searing pain coursing your veins.  
"(Your name)! It'll be okay, just look at me!" Arthur was panicking on the inside. His heart racing millions of miles per hour.  
"I-It'll be okay, I-I know we'll meet again." You smiled, slowly losing the feeling in your body.  
"A la mierda todo, mi amor, ¡estará bien! My dear, you'll be okay!" Antonio held your hand. His hand was warm, full of life -unlike your cold hands.  
"I-I love you b-both... I-I don't know when, nor where, but we'll meet again my loves. Perhaps another lifetime or maybe one close by... We'll meet again, sooner than you'd think" You softly closed your eyes. The men screamed your name, hoping to keep you there, but alas, you had died. You smiled in your death, looking more peaceful than the sky that started this day.

** _We'll meet again my loves._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
Si mi Amor: Yes my love  
A la mierda todo, mi amor, ¡estará bien!: Fuck everything, my love, it will be fine!


	2. Almost 400 Years

**July 4th, 2020 CE**

**8:24 AM**

* * *

* * *

_ ***3rd Person PVO*** _

* * *

* * *

Peter Kirkland -Sealand- was running around the streets of London, trying to find some Garage band to perform for his older brother's -Alfred aka America- Birthday. He understood this was the last minute, however, the band France asked to play canceled just this morning. Apparently, some club had a better deal than what France was going to pay -which France was paying 10,000,000 euros ($11,129,400 in the US)! Who could have a better deal than that?! Certainly not some dingy club! Peter was worried, what band would require a gig so desperately that they would come last minute for it?  
"What do you mean you're canceling us!" A young British woman growled. Her (hair color) colored hair was messy with (favorite color) highlights sprinkled throughout. Her angry (eye color) colored eyes glared at the man outside of a well-known bar, the Pango. Her shirt was the British flag ripped with the American flag hidden underneath. Her black ripped, skinny jeans complimented her black leather, steel-toed boots. She looked like someone in a punk band!  
"We got (Rival Band Name) to play here tonight only. This is a huge deal, but we needed to cut one band out of the picture, your band was the best fit." The manager smirked. (Rival Band Name)? That was the band France hired!  
"Screw you!" The British woman glared.  
"Come back when you get a real band together babe. Or if you're looking for a good time!" The manager laughed and walked into his establishment. The woman glared and kicked the wall, angry over the loss of the potential money she could've had. Peter knew that this was the band he needed to grab.

Peter walked to the angry woman, slightly nervous and worried. She looked like today just wasn't her day. I mean, she would have to tell her band they lost a gig! That would be hard on anyone. As the woman was deep in thought, Peter tugged on the hem of her shirt. She quickly looked down to see a little boy in a sailor's outfit. She gave a soft -but weak- smile to the lad.  
"Ah! What can I help you with love?" The woman cheered, trying to be positive.  
"I heard your band doesn't have a gig tonight..." Peter started, making the lady's smile falter.  
"Ah, yes. A crummy situation I got now, ain't it?" The woman seemed to have a cockney accent. Peter thought those from the east side of London always did talk a little funny, even for their British accent!

"Actually! I know this is last minute, but the band performing for my brother's birthday canceled on us this morning. Can your band perform for us tonight?" Peter asked, hoping the woman would say yes. Her eyes lit up brightly at the prospects of a new job.  
"Yes! Of course! Where and what time does the party start?" The woman asked.

* * *

* * *

** _5:40 PM_ **

* * *

* * *

Peter smiled as he saw the woman -whom he learned was (Your Name)- and her band walks through the doors very early. The band looked around in awe of their surroundings. The lavish hall and the fancy decore made the cover band feel out of place. Peter rushed over to his new friend, smiling.  
"(Your name)! Thank you so much for doing this!" Peter hugged the girl.  
"Not a problem. We made sure to put all the songs you told us in a fun order. I hope you don't mind!" Steven -the drummer of (Band Name)- answered.  
"It is no problem mon amie! We are so glad for you to come on such short notice!" A french man said. (Your name) smiled softly.  
"Nah, we got pretty lucky. Our gig just canceled us this morning. We're lucky Peter found us!" (Your name) giggled. The band consisted of 3 boys and 2 girls. (Your name) is the vocalist and Leslie is the female pianist. Steven is the drummer, Aleck is the guitarist, and Freddy is bass and back up vocals. The band was pretty large, but the music was no different.

"I promise, tonight will be a night to remember!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> French:  
mon amie -My friend


End file.
